Sketsa Eyeshield 21 Version
by Rizue22
Summary: Fic for My best firend, Shield Via Yoichi & Rieyama Yuuko.    Chap 2 update. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Assalamualaikum Wr. Wb (yang ga jawab lewat review tandukkan 2)

Ya_Ha_!

Akhirnya saya bisa ngenet gratis di perpustakaan sekolah, haha…

Oh iya, ini fic saya persembahkan buat sahabat saya, Shield Via Yoichi aka Tohru-Chan aka Ai Nikushimi aka Silvia Renta Simajuntak (etdah, tuh nama banyak banget kayak teroris *digetok silvia*)

**Sketsa Eyeshield 21 Version**

**Eyeshield 21 **** Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Aransemen cerita ****© Lionel sanchez Kazumi aka Kazumi Tsuyuzaki aka *malu nyebutin nama asli***

**Warning:**

**GA ADA LUCU-LUCUNYA SAMA SEKALI**

**Typo banyak banget, OOC sudah pasti, ga jelas ujung2nya, jayus banget, garing, de el el. Ide pasaran. GA MAKSUD BASHING CHARA.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**xXx-xXx**

**KEYAKINAN**

Di hari yang cerah, Monta mendatangi rumah sahabatnya Sena dan mencurahkan segala yang ada di hatinya kepada Sena.

"Sena, aku baru saja putus dengan pacarku," katanya dengan nada frustasi.

"Eh? Kenapa? Bukannya kalian berencana akan menikah?" tanya Sena. Ia kaget dengan pernyataan sahabat baiknya itu.

"Iya sih, tapi kami beda keyakinan," jawab Monta yang semakin membuat Sena heran.

"Beda agama gitu?"

"Bukan."

"Lalu apa?"

"Aku berkeyakinan kalau aku ganteng, tapi pacarku enggak."

**xXx-xXx**

**TURUN**

"Kau akan mengajakku kemana?" tanya Megu. Ia merasa heran karena gak ada hujan, angin, dor-dar gelap Rui mengajaknya ke pantai dan menaiki sebuah kapal pesiar mewah.

"Naiklah!" perintah Rui. Megu pun menurut. Ia menaiki kapal pesiar putih yang elegan dan terkesan sangat mewah itu.

"Kau suka?" tanya Rui. "Ya, setidaknya seleramu tidak terlalu buruk," jawab Megu.

Diam-diam, Rui memeluk Megu dari belakang dan menggenggam tangan Megu *pokoknya yang kayak di Titanic itu lho*

Saat kapal sampai di tengah laut yang dalam dan banyak ikan hiunya...

"Megu..."

"Ya, ada apa?" wajah Megu mulai memerah.

"Menikahlah denganku, atau kau...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Turun dari kapal ini?"

**xXx-xXx**

**ASIN**

Suasana kelas di pagi hari itu sangatlah gaduh. Tiba-tiba kegaduhan itu berubah menjadi diam ketika datang seorang guru.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak!" sapa guru itu.

"Selamat pagi, Bu!"

Setelah mengabsen, guru yang diketahui bernama **Ai Nikushimi **itu bertanya pada murid-muridnya.

"Hewan apa yang bisa bertelur?"

"Ayam!" jawab Sena. Guru itu tersenyum.

"Burung," sahut Riku tak mau kalah.

"Bebek," begitupun dengan Juumonji.

"Puyuh," Suzuna pun tak mau kalah.

Karena jawaban yang sudah disediakannya sudah dijawab oleh teman-temannya, Monta menjadi bingung.

"Err—asin Bu," jawabnya setelah berfikir sejenak.

"Lho, kok asin?" guru itu pun heran.

"Iya Bu, karena paman saya yang baru saja pulang dari Indonesia suka bawa oleh-oleh telur, namanya telur asin."

**xXx-xXx**

**SEBATANG LILIN YANG MENYALA**

Hari ini, murid kelas 10 Akuntansi 1 SMK Deimon *Sudah Makan Kabur* sedang praktek IPA di lab IPA.

Setelah melakukan berbagai percobaan, Monta bertanya pada gurunya.

"Pak guru!" panggil Monta.

"Iya ada apa Monta?"

"Kenapa lilin mati ketika ditutupi gelas?"

"Oh, itu karena api tidak bisa menyala di ruangan yang hampa udara. Gelas kan hampa udara, jadi lilin itu mati."

"Salah," elak Monta. Guru itu mengernyitkan dahinya. "Lho, kenapa?"

"Hal itu membuktikan guru kurang kerjaan."

**xXx-xXx**

**P*N*K*L**

Seorang pedagang Jamu sakit kepala yang bernama Tetsuo Ishimaru sedang berjualan menjual dagangannya di pinggir jalan yang ramai.

"Pak, Bu, obat jamu sakit kepalanya, 100% dijamin ampuh!" promosinya.

Dari pagi jedur sampe sore jeder itu dagangannya tidak ada yang laku satu pun. Ishimaru merasa lelah karena dari tadi teriak-teriak terus. Ia pun mengakhiri jualannya dan pergi ke sebuah apotik sambil memijat-mijat jidatnya.

"Bu, Panakol *aih lupa disensor* nya satu, saya sakit kepala!"

**xXx-xXx**

Huhhh, find juga.

Sebenernya saya masih ingin menulis, tapi apa daya.

Saya takut ditinggalin temen saya dari perpus.

Saya mohon kritik dan sarannya ya!

Saya baru inget, sebentar lagi bazaar per kelas, bingung suerrr... Kelas saya dagang apa ya?

Ada saran gak?

**REVIEW?**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**v**


	2. Chapter 2

Tanpa banyak bicara.

**SKETSA EYESHIELD21 VERSION CHAPTER 2**

**EYESHIELD 21 BY RIICHIRO INAGAKI DAN YUSUKE MURATA**

**Warning (s)**

**OOC, typo, gaje, gak lucu sama sekali, ide pasaran dari mana-mana!**

**Don't like don't read!**

** MENANGIS**

Seorang anak menghampiri Ibunya yang sedang merajut.

"Mama, Suzuna menangis," katanya.

"Ini, beri adikmu uang supaya ia berhenti menangis," Ibunya pun memberinya uang 20 yen. Natsuhiko pun pergi

Tak lama berselang, Natsuhiko kembali. "Mama, Suzuna masih menangis," serunya.

"Memangnya dimana adikmu itu Natsu?" tanya Ibunya.

"Itu Ma, di sumur!"

**XXX**

**RASI BINTANG**

Suatu hari yang cerah, atlet _Amefuto_ Haruto Sakuraba diwawancarai oleh Riko Kumabukuro tentang hubungan asmara Shin dan Wakana.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang hubungan mereka?" tanya Riko

"Pas tau Wakana masih single, rasanya menuju rasi bintang paling manis," jawab Sakuraba.

"Lalu?"

"Tapi, pas tahu dia udah nggak single lagi, rasanya menuju rasi bintang paling najis," jawab Sakuraba yang membuat Riko bingung.

**XXX**

**BERSYUKUR**

"Wah, foto pacar barumu cantik juga ya Monya?" tanya Sena ketika ia melihat foto yang katanya kekasih baru Monta.

"Iya dong!" bangganya.

"Kamu harus bersyukur tuh, pacar kamu tipe wanita baik-baik," jawab Sena sekenanya. Monta yang mendengarnya merasa heran.

"Hah, emang kenapa?" tanya Monta.

"Soalnya, dia milih cowok gak berdasarkan tampangnya."

** XXX **

**TIDAK BISA?**

Seorang kakek tua berusia 85 tahun yang bernama Shoji Gunpei pergi mengunjungi dokter kelamin untuk memeriksa kandungan spermanya. Sang dokter yang bernama Manabu Yukimitsu mengambil sebuah toples kecil dan berkata, "Bawa toples kecil ini pulang, dan bawa kembali esok hari dengan contoh sperma anda didalamnya."

Keesokannya, Shogun datang kembali ke klinik dan memberikan toples kecil itu kepada sang dokter. Akan tetapi toples kecil itu masih kosong seperti kemarin, bersih dan tidak ada sedikit sperma pun didalamnya. Sang dokter bertanya mengapa toples itu masih kosong, dan sang kakek tua menjawab;

"Begini dok, saya sudah coba dengan tangan kanan saya, tapi tidak bisa. Saya coba dengan tangan kiri saya, tetap tidak bisa," lapornya. 

"Lalu saya minta bantuan isteri saya. Ia gunakan tangan kanannya, tidak bisa. Ia gunakan tangan  
>kirinya, tetap tidak bisa."<p>

"Istri saya mencoba dengan mulut, tapi masih tidak bisa juga. Kami akhirnya memanggil Koharu gadis tetangga sebelah. Ia mencoba dengan tangan kanan, tapi tidak  
>bisa. Ia mencoba dengan tangan kiri, tetap tidak bisa.<br>Ia mencoba dengan kedua tangannya, masih tidak bisa juga. Dicoba diapit dengan ketiak Koharu masih tidak bisa juga. Bahkan Koharu sudah mencoba dengan menjepit diantara kedua pahanya, tetapi tidak bisa juga," ungkap Shogun

.  
>"Bapak sampai minta bantuan gadis tetangga sebelah?" tanya Manabu takjub.<br>"Iya, dan sampai sekarang saya, istri saya dan Koharu tetap tidak bisa membuka tutup toples ini." Jelas Shogun.

** XXX**

**GENIT?**

Di malam yang larut, Megu menghampiri suaminya Rui yang sedang membaca Koran sambil meminum teh.

"Papa, tolong pecat supir kita, dia genit banget!" kata Megu.

"Genit apanya sih Mama?" tanya Rui. Ia berhenti meminum tehnya.

"Pokoknya genit, tadi katanya dia disuruh Papa, apa betul itu Pa?" tanya Megu dengan muka horror.

"Perasaan tadi Papa nggak nyuruh dia apa-apa, Papa cuma bilang, kalau hujan tolong angkat rok Mama, sekalian burungnya dimasukkin."

**XXX**

Yoush, segini aja dulu, saya lagi ga ada ide nih

Makasi buat Nadya dan Nissa yang udah nyerita cerita lucunya!

Mohon reviewnya…


End file.
